kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 28
A Calm Day (平和な日, Heiwana hi) is the 28th chapter in the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview While out on a date with Satomi, Shinichi has a panic attack after seeing a mother and her child together. Shinichi believes that Satomi represents his human spirit and wishes to protect her. Later, when Migi senses a group of parasites and Shinichi goes to investigate, they learn that one of them is running for mayor. Summary In a diner, Satomi asks Shinichi if he dreams about Hideo's attack, revealing that she recalls it in full color and detail when she wakes up. Shinichi tries to reassure her with Migi's words, stating that humans eat chopped-up bits of animals every day so there's no point being frightened. Unnerved, she wonders out loud if this strange friend of his is why he's changed, and thinks to herself that his new behavior started when he left town after his father was injured, as if he never really came back from his journey. She tries to bring it up but he stands up to leave, making it clear he doesn't want to answer. They then have a walk outside and a small puppy comes up to Satomi, who pets it, before its mother runs in and shoves her away. Shinichi again walks away abruptly. They cross paths with a mother carrying groceries and her child trailing behind, crying. Though they encourage him, he tells his his mother that he hates her. She stops, anguished, and lifts her hand to slap him, prompting Shinichi's flashback of his own mother and his chest to feel as if his wound was reopened. However, the mother stops herself before hitting her child and simply brings him away while holding his hand. Shinichi quickly manages to calm down, excusing it to Satomi as him being out of breath. Shinichi's internal narration states that when he panics and then calms down immediately like that, he's sure that Migi has affected his mind. However, when he's with Satomi he's sure the feelings he has for her are entirely his, and wishes Migi would sleep forever. As he leaves, Satomi wonders that if she'd gotten close to him sooner would she know that he is himself. At the train station, Migi tells him to wait for the next one as the car in front of him has two parasites. He instead gets on, wanting to follow them. The parasites are talking to each other and disinterested in Shinichi, and Migi asks if Shinichi wants to fight them or not, and he replies that they'll avoid fighting if they can avoid it. Migi then states that this might be fun. Shinichi follows them as they leave and realizes their stop is only two stops from his house. Migi prevents him from following until they're two hundred meters away, and as they approach they hear someone giving a speech on environmental protection. Migi then detects multiple parasites moving towards the source of the speech. The two of them hide until Migi can determine the parasites' number and location, finding six on the speech platform and two in the crowd. On the platform, Hirokawa is giving an election speech and running for mayor, with five others standing beside him including Gotou and Kusano. Shinichi realizes that this means all of them are parasites. Migi is unable to identify the parasites in the crowd, clarifying that if their eyes meet he can tell. While looking at the stage, Shinichi meets Gotou's gaze. Migi confirms that Gotou now knows of them, though he is only curious instead of interested, and tells Shinichi to leave. The crowd claps as Hirokawa's speech concludes. Kana then comes up to Shinichi, revealing that this is her hometown. Behind them, Gotou continues watching. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 5